Enter the Crazy Life
by randomlass
Summary: [Cowritten with Crystal Persian]Two girls are accepted in a school for the fine arts, only to find out that they're a part of a prophecy, and are nearly kidnapped by the Foot. They meet the turtles, and they find more about themselves. DonOC LeoOC
1. BFFs 4eva

Co-written with my BFF Crystal Persian…this story is based of the TMNT movie that was let out in theaters 3/23/07…very good movie!

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

It was just a typical night in the big apple; robberies were off the charts, gang wars were tearing up lives and properties, or some random pedestrian was walking down the sidewalk… well, most were walking down the sidewalk.

Two teenaged girls were staring in awe as they stood underneath an apartment complex, "I can't believe our parents are letting us live on our own while we're going to Miss Toho's School for Gifted Young Women… man that was a mouthful…"

"Yeah Kat, it sure is a mouthful… I wonder why were accepted anyways…" the second teen stated, while picking up her suitcase, "I guess we should get inside."

"Krystal… I'm glad that we're best friends," Kat smiled, "and I'm glad that out of every one of my friends, I got stuck with you."

"Yeah…" Krystal squatted down and picked up her cat carrier, and they entered the complex, stopping by the land lord's office to get the keys to their apartment.

"Should we take the elevator or the stairs?" Kat asked.

"The elevator you ding dong," Krystal rolled her eyes, "come on."

Kat rolled her eyes as they walked to the elevator, and pushed the up button, "The floor before the top, right?"

"Yup," Krystal nodded as the doors opened, and the two entered, Kat pressed the switch and the elevator slowly ascended to their floor.

"Room 675," Krystal murmured, looking at the sheet of paper that was in Kat's hand as they exited the elevator, "let's get moving."

Kat nodded, "Man… this is going to be cool to live on our own for awhile. Minus the fact that Lil and Helen couldn't come with us, I'm going to miss them."

"Yeah… me too," Krystal stated, as they stopped in front of their apartment, "but they said they'd visit."

"Yeah…" Kat stated, unlocking the door, "I wish our parents showed us pictures of the apartment though."

"Yeah… and we're going to have…" Krystal's voice died in her throat when Kat opened the door and turned on the light.

"Wow…" the two teens eyes widened as they stared at their large apartment, which consisted of a huge plasma television, a nice royal blue leather couch, with royal purple easy chairs, and an oak coffee table in one part of the apartment, a very nice kitchen with wooden cabinets and drawers, the floor was covered with black marble tiles, and a large oak dinner table with matching chairs sat in the center of the room with boxes full of everything that belonged in the kitchen and living room. One corner of the room had a little area for Krystal's cat, and there was a very small stair way which led to two bedrooms that were connected by a bathroom that went right between them. One was royal blue, and the other was royal purple, and boxes for the bed rooms sat on the bed and dressers.

The two girls entered the apartment, "Didn't your parents say a package would be arriving for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kat nodded, "since my sister didn't want Ginger to leave home…"

"Hmm…" Krystal thought for a bit, before a sudden knock on their open apartment door drew their attention.

The two girls turned to see a smiling woman standing there, her short blondish orange hair framed her face, and she held a gentle smile on her face, "You two are really loud, you know that."

"Oops," Kat laughed.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," she smiled, "I'm April O'Neil, one of your neighbors… and…"

Out of nowhere a guy in a black hockey mask jumped out beside her, a base ball bat in hand.

Kat and Krystal blinked, "Okay… that wasn't scary… he is trying to scare us right?"

"CASEY!" she growled at the man, "This is my boyfriend Casey… we live together…"

"Wait a second… you're the April O'Neil, the famous archeologist that just came out of nowhere?" Kat asked, "My cousin Jack is one of your biggest fans."

"How old is this Jack?" Casey asked, taking off the mask.

"He's thirteen," Kat stated flatly.

"Oh… sorry," he stated rubbing the back of his head, "so… nice place ya got here… how are a couple of teens able to afford this?"

"Our parents are paying for it… we were invited to go to this all girl's school for the performing arts…" Krystal stated.

"Oh…" Casey nodded, "that's cool… we brought you two some jell-o."

"Oh, you didn't have to bring us anything…" Kat began.

"No, we wanted too," April smiled, "I hope you two like blue raspberry, grape, and lime… it's all the jell-o we had…"

"Thanks, that was really kind of you," Krystal stated, as she and Kat sat down there things, and she opened the cat carrier, pulling out a cat.

"You have a cat?" April asked.

"Yeah…" Krystal smiled, "well… he's a kitten… this is Spencer." She held up the black and white kitten.

"So… where do you two come from?" April asked.

"Krystal and I have been close friends for awhile," Kat stated before two loud rumbling sounds filled the room, making both girls blush.

"Well… before you tell us, maybe you two should eat something," Casey grinned.

"Do you two know any good pizza places?" Krystal suddenly asked, laughing nervously.

Casey grinned and nodded, "Yeah we do."

"If you two want, we could order an extra pizza and we could get better acquainted," Kat smiled.

"I'll go get the menu," Casey grinned.

**-Forty Five Minutes Later-**

"Kat's a scallywag," Casey sang as he sat on the couch, "you southern punk."

Kat groaned, "Some how I knew you were going to say that… ya Yankee."

"What did ya call me?" Casey demanded.

"Hey, you called me a Scallywag," Kat grinned as Krystal rolled her eyes.

"She's sensitive about people making fun of where she was born and raised," Krystal hissed.

A knock on the door caused Krystal to stand up, and grab the amount of money she owed the pizza guy and opened the door.

"Ya must be new around here," a dark haired man grinned as she opened the door, "welcome to New York, pretty girl."

Krystal rolled her eyes and paid him, "Keep the change."

He grinned, "Thanks…" his eyes studied her as she grabbed the pizza boxes from him, "Hey, my buds and I are throwing a party in the complex next door tomorrow… ya wanna come?"

Krystal narrowed her eyes, "No thanks, I've had enough creeps hit on me in my life, I don't need another."

The guy rolled his eyes, "Just come next door tomorrow if you change yer mind."

He turned and left as she closed the door, "As if I'd change my mind."

"Thanks again for the pizza, but we really have to get going," April smiled, "and Kat, thank you for the pictures of what remains of those towers that didn't collapse during the Sherman's March to the Sea."

"It was no problem," Kat smiled, "I got to see those towers practically every day of my life as we passed those factories."

"If yall need anything, call us," Casey stated.

"Thank you, and night," Krystal smiled.

April and Casey exited the apartment, and Krystal sat one pizza on the table, and pulled out a piece with anchovies on it, and then walked over to one of the boxes pulling out two bowls.

"Spencer, dinner."

* * *

"We should really start closing and locking that window," April groaned.

"Aww, you aren't happy to see us?" Mikey pouted, "Where did you two love birds go anyways?"

April and Casey glanced at each other, and then pulled out the pizza.

"I knew you guys would want some… especially Mike," April sent the orange banded turtle a look, "Guys, it's been six months since Karai sent that threat, if the Foot were planning something then they would have done it by now."

"April, we just can't help but be cautious," Leo stated from his post by the window.

"I can't help but agree with Leo," Raph stated, "I mean, she did tell us that we'd meet again."

Don sat at the table fiddling with one of his newest inventions, "Leo and Raph are right… we do need to keep a look out."

"Where were you two anyways?" Mikey asked.

"Those new neighbors moved in," April stated, "we went to great them…"

"Ooo, so were they chicks?" Mikey asked.

Casey shook his head, "Yeah, they were chicks."

A knock on the door made everything in the room go quiet in milliseconds, and the four Ninjas hid.

April opened the door, only to blink seeing Krystal standing there, "Uh… Casey left this at our place."

April frowned seeing Casey's mask in her hands, "Thanks Krystal, I'll make sure he gets this back, and I hope you two get around okay."

"We will," Krystal smiled, "if we need advice on anything we know to either call our family, friends, or you and Casey… thanks again for the warm welcome."

"Tell the Scallywag, that she's a Scallywag!" Casey called from where he was standing.

"Uh… Okay," Krystal laughed nervously.

She had the odd feeling that someone was watching her, studying her every movement, "I gotta go check on Kat, but this Friday, Kat's making a southern style dinner from scratch, and she's hoping that you would like to come join us and try some southern favorites?"

Before Casey could say anything April intercepted him, "That sounds like fun, we'd like to join you two for dinner on Friday."

"Cool," Krystal forced a smile the feeling becoming stronger, "well… I guess we'll see you around."

Krystal turned to leave as April closed the door and sent her boyfriend a glare, "I told you trying to scare them was a horrible idea, Casey Jones."

"I was just having fun," Casey stated, only to be smacked in the back of the head by April.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as he stepped out from his hiding spot.

"Oh… that was one of our new neighbors, Krystal," April stated, "she and her room mate Kat were accepted into an arts school that's just a walking distance away."

* * *

"Kat… where the heck are you?" Krystal asked as she entered the apartment, only to see Kat sitting on the couch with a horrified look on her face.

"Kat…" Krystal panicked, "Kat… are you okay?"

"It's horrible…" Kat whispered, "look on your bed… it's a nightmare."

Krystal's eyes widened, "Kat… are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm serious look!" Kat cried. Krystal found herself running at full speed to her bedroom, only to gasp in horror.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT DIDN'T SAY ON THE BROCHURE THAT THERE WOULD BE SCHOOL UNIFORMS!" Krystal cried seeing the two shirts, tie, and skirt, a jacket that went with the skirt, thigh high socks, and black shoes on her bed.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"You know what Krystal…" Kat stated, "They could have chosen a color that we hate…"

"Yeah…" Krystal nodded, "What the hay, lets give these uniforms a try."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

We hope you guys liked the first chapter…tell us what you think!

Krystal is Crystal Persian

Kat is ME! hehehehe...


	2. Black Balls of Fur

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

Kat groaned when a sudden pounding came from the door that led to their apartment, she stood up and dragged her feet to the door and opened it.

"You Kat Thomas, right?" a man with a thick Brooklyn accent asked.

"Yeah… that's me," she yawned.

"Sign here…" he stated, holding out a clip board, and she signed it. He then picked up a small dog carrier and set it in the room and then left. Kat yawned, getting on her knees and opened it.

In a blur of black fur, black fluffy puppy jumped on her, "NO, I'M UNDER ATTACK!"

"Kat it's just a puppy," Krystal groaned entering the room, with Spencer on a harness and leash, "he or she is probably your late birthday present."

Noticing a letter, Krystal grabbed it and opened it, "Dear Sweetums… man your parents are lame… we know after loosing Christopher when you were eight was hard on you… so we decided to get you a dog that looks just like him… her name is Flora, and we hope you love her just as much. Love, Mom and Dad."

Flora started licking Kat's face, making her laugh a bit, "She is a little ball of energy like him…" she held the puppy close, causing her to snuggle into her, "and she's sweet like him, and fluffy… dang she's gonna shed like crazy."

"I'll leave you and Flora to get acquainted…" Krystal smiled when the puppy looked up at her with her soft brown eyes, and then snuggled back into Kat, "Spencer and I are going to go to the grocery store."

"Okay, be careful," Kat smiled.

* * *

Leo stood on the roof after a morning practice run, his mind reflecting on the events which happened months prior. It scared him that he didn't want to go home, and if he didn't then the world would be destroyed by monsters…

If he hadn't returned it would have been all his fault if anything had happened to his family… the world.

His mind suddenly reflected to the night previously… April and Casey's new neighbor's voice still rang in his head, and after catching a glimpse of her, he couldn't help but think of her.

The sudden sound of fluttering wings in his direction caused Leo to jump out of the way of some pigeons who were terrified of something.

Then suddenly he heard her laugh…

"Calm down Spencer, you chased all of them away," Krystal laughed picking up the black and white kitten, "you better not team up with Flora and chase pigeons anymore, I don't want old ladies to get on Kat and I's case because you and that puppy won't play nice with the birds."

She started off walking in the direction of the nearest grocery store, the odd feeling of being watched again bringing shivers down her spine.

She disappeared into the store with Spencer in hand.

Leo soaked in everything that had just happened, the pigeons, the kitten, and her. In his opinion she was cute and by the sound of her voice, she sounded like she was a singer.

Her voice also was like music to his ears.

Why did he feel that he should keep an eye on her… he kept on developing a strange feeling something bad was going to happen to her?

He shook his head, "That's ridiculous…"

Or was it?

He had no idea why.

She was one of April and Casey's new neighbors for Pete's sake.

An hour passed, and he knew he should have been on his way back to the lair, but he couldn't help but be relieved when she left the store with groceries in her arms.

Why would he be relieved?

It was time to do some serious investigating.

"Spencer, I just hope the next time we make pancakes you stay away from the kitchen, and the bowl with the dough," Krystal stated as the kitten walked beside her.

To follow or not to follow was his question…

Follow was his answer.

He followed the girl and her cat until they reached the apartment complex, and then ran and jumped on the fire escape next to April and Casey's. He peaked inside, to see Krystal enter the room shortly after, and he watched as she set the groceries down, and hugged a girl who was busily arranging things in the living room.

He suddenly felt a presence beside him, "Master Splinter's getting worried…"

"Hey Donny," he smiled a bit, "I thought you were helping people with their computers by phone?"

Don made a face, "I'm sick of this one girl calling me every five minutes, just to ask me to go out with her."

Leo nodded, returning his gaze to the girl he had been watching since that morning.

"Who are they?"

Don blinked, and then looked through the window, a black ball of fluff falling a girl at her ankles as she started filling cabinets with food, and other things.

"So, these are April and Casey's new neighbors…" Don murmured, his eyes never leaving the girl who was closing the cabinets in the kitchen, "If Mike was here he would be giving a wolf howl."

"Hey Kat, what do you think we should do to start off school tomorrow?" Krystal asked.

"First, we gotta get a dog/cat sitter," Kat stated as Flora rolled over at her feet, making her bend over and picking the little ball of fur up, "then we gotta worry about packing lunches… you know how bad school food tastes."

"Yeah…" Krystal stated, "and tell me why that keeps on calling you?"

Kat sighed, sitting down, cuddling Flora, "I have no idea… oh; Lily asked this before we left… but she asked what would be the most attractive qualities in our dream guy?"

Krystal smiled, "Well, for mine… he would be honorable, he's got a be smart… not super genius smart, but smart… has a good head on his shoulders, loves animals, a great personality, loves the Japanese culture, and makes me laugh."

Kat nodded, "You named most of the qualities of my dream guy… except that he's really gentle, when it comes to my feelings, of course, I really don't mind about the culture bit."

"I knew I forgot something," Krystal stated, "I forgot gentleness."

"Leo…"

"Yeah?"

"They just described us," Don stated. The two turtle boys blushed.

"Leo, Don… what are you two doing over there?" the two turned to see April leaning out of her window, sending them a look.

"Uh…"

"I would picture this happening from Raph and Mikey, not you two," she huffed, "come in here before they discover you."

**-The Next Day-**

"Thanks April for watching Spencer and Flora," Kat called as she ran in place waiting for Krystal to lock the door to their apartment.

"It's no problem," April smiled, "you look excited."

"I'm more nervous," Kat stated.

"Hint the running in place?" April stated.

Kat nodded as Krystal ran past her grabbing her arm, "WE'RE SO GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

Karai stood in the dark room, beside the woman in the blood read business suit, "Miss Toho, are you sure that the two girls of the prophecy will be coming to this school?"

The woman glanced at Karai, clad in a black business suit, "Are you ready to teach, Miss Karai?"

Karai frowned, "I'll have the Foot ninja's scope the grounds for these two girls… as I teach, but how will I know it's them?"

Miss Toho smirked, "You'll know, trust me you'll know."

* * *

"Kat, I like how you did your hair," Krystal panted, "but it just isn't you to wear pig tails."

"Hey, it's a requirement to have our hair up some way if it reaches at or past our shoulders," Kat panted, "besides, I was bored."

"Let me guess, your parents forgot to send the hair clips," Krystal laughed.

"My mom says she's going to be sending them by express mail," Kat stated. The sudden feeling of them being watched didn't stop the two girls from running as fast as they could to school.

"Just a few more feet," Kat stated.

"Kat… don't jinx us…" Krystal growled as they ran into the gates.

They blinked seeing all the other girls dressed similar to them scattered around chatting in groups. A girl with platinum blonde hair was talking to one of the teachers, who looked Japanese, with short black hair, green eyes, and wore a business suit.

"Hey… do you think we should go talk to that other teacher for directions to the office?" Kat asked.

Krystal rolled her eyes, "Come on."

The two casually made their way over, "Excuse us."

The woman turned, "May I help you two?"

"We were wondering where the office is," Krystal stated.

"Ah, you two must be the two new students Miss Toho has been telling me all about," she smiled, "I am Miss Oroku, and I wouldn't mind taking you two to the office."

"Thank you," Kat smiled, "we really appreciate it."

Karai nodded, before turning, and leading the girls to the office. She pulled out the ambulant that was hidden in her jacket, and she smirked.

"I found them," she whispered silently to herself, before hiding the ambulant back inside her jacket.

Leo blinked, "That can't be… it's not possible…"

"Leo, it is her…" Don stated, "and why did you convince me to come out here anyways… I have customers waiting for my help."

"Well, didn't you say that the exact location that you've been getting the call was from this school?" Leo asked with a smug grin.

"I hate you," Don stated.

"I know you don't mean that," Leo stated, "lets just check it out… just to see if we have to worry about it or not."

Don nodded, "Check out the gymnasium."

Leo looked to see two janitor uniforms, "I think I got an idea."

* * *

"Leo this has got to be one of the most brilliant plans you've ever came up with," Don whispered, wheeling the trash can, only to see a girl on her cell phone.

She had a frown on her face, "What do you mean he's not there?"

He recognized her voice and he gulped.

"That's that girl that has been calling you?" Leo snickered.

"Shut up…" Don stated harshly. Leo nodded, before wandering in the direction of the office.

"Thank you Miss Oroku."

"There they are," Leo whispered, stopping behind a corner, and having Don stop shortly afterwards.

"Like I said, it was no problem," she stated, "it's nice to know that you'll be having most of your classes with me."

Kat seemed a bit unsure, "Yes, Miss Oroku, it is…"

She had this strange feeling in her gut, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Miss Oroku. She could sense that Krystal was having the same odd feeling.

"I'll see you two second period," Karai smiled, before turning her back to them, smirking.

Before the two girls could say anything the bell rang, telling students to go to their classes.

"We have Gym first…" Kat stated, "Just what we need to wake up."

"Let's just get moving," Krystal stated.

"Wasn't Miss Oroku… strange?" Kat asked.

"Yeah… she was sending off way to many bad vibes," Krystal stated.

"She made a water moccasin seem cuddly," Kat stated.

Krystal nodded, "I know what you mean…"

"Well… Karai is up to something," Leo murmured, staying at least a handful of feet away from the girls, Don shortly behind him.

"Leo, I don't think we can get past the doors to the gymnasium," Don whispered as the two girls entered.

Kat and Krystal stopped when a girl suddenly appeared in front of them, handing them the black and white gym clothes. The shorts were black, and reached shortly above their mid thigh, the shirt was a white tank top, the socks were black ankle socks, and the tennis shoes were grey.

"We got a call from the front office to pull these out for ya," she smiled.

"Thank you…" Kat stared at her for a bit.

"Melody," the girl grinned.

Kat smiled and nodded, before the three entered the locker rooms.

"How are we gonna get in?" Leo muttered under his breathe.

"Excuse me…" a coach exited the gym, "one of the girls have developed the stomach virus, and threw up in the locker room."

Don's eye's widened, 'That's one way in there… but I don't like it.'

"Yes ma'am, we'll be right on it," he stated.

"Don, you clean up the puke, I'll try to see why Karai is after these two," Leo stated.

Don frowned as they entered the locker room, the coach leading him in the direction.

"Just because he's leader, doesn't mean I have to get the dirty work," he muttered, grabbing a mop.

The girl that was on the cell phone earlier heard him, and unfortunately for him… she recognized his voice.

"OMGH! IT'S YOU!"

Don tensed, 'Oh, shell…'

Leo peaked from behind the lockers… a blush creeping on his cheeks seeing the two girls only standing there in their underwear, and a white tank top.

'Thank goodness I'm not Raph,' he thought turning around.

"Didn't you think Miss Oroku… was…" Krystal began.

"Strange?" Kat asked, "I've been having the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach… I mean… maybe we should have never had come here… I've been having this bad feeling something might happen."

"Me too," Krystal stated, "but this would look so good on a collage application."

"Yeah… I know," Kat stated, "at least I got the dog."

Krystal giggled as they started walking, "Flora is a sweetie… YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"

She slipped, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She blushed seeing the Janitor, "Thank you."

"No problem," he stated.

She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, before going off with Kat.

Leo held a hand on his cheek, only to have a panicking Don run past him, "STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY LADY!"

Leo stayed in a daze as Kat looked at Krystal in shock, "What just happened?"

"Is there anything wrong with what I just did?" Krystal asked.

"I just never seen you do that before," Kat stated.

Krystal giggled a bit, before the two exited the locker room, followed by the depressed girl that was chasing Don.

**-After School Bell rings-**

"Nice to know that we won't have homework, until test time," Krystal stated.

"I know, it's so cool, and I can relax more," Kat smiled.

"And with a puppy that won't be easy," Krystal giggled.

Don stood on the roof, "Master Splinter won't be happy with us when we get back… and I need to get back to work."

Leo had his hand on the cheek that Krystal kissed, "I know… but I can't fight this feeling…"

"We'll check on them before we go to April and Casey's tonight," Don stated, "I can't help but have the same feeling, and we should tell Master Splinter about this… Wow… I'm starting to sound like you Leo."

**-That Night-**

Flora was in position that looked like she was about to pounce Kat as she wagged her tail happily watching as Kat held a clarinet in her hands, "I might as well practice."

Krystal nodded, stroking Spencer, "Do you think those two guys will stop by?"

A sudden knock on the door caused Flora to yelp, and sprint into Kat's bedroom, "Only one way to find out."

Krystal stood up, and walked to the door. She blinked seeing a guy in Ninja garb standing in the doorway, "Mistress Karai would like a word with the two of you."

Krystal felt that gut feeling again, "I'm sorry, wrong apartment."

She slammed the door in his face.

"Krystal… was that a wise dissension?" Kat asked suddenly.

Krystal sat down on the couch, "Well… I have no idea who this Mistress Karai is."

Kat let a shriek hearing the door being kicked off its hinges. Krystal let out a small squeak noticing there were greater numbers of the man who was at the door, "Kat grab Flora…"

Kat nodded, her face held absolute fear as she began to slowly move to the bedrooms to grab the dog. Krystal grabbed the closet thing to defend herself, which sadly was Kat's clarinet.

"Please forgive me Kat," Krystal whispered.

As Kat ran to her bedroom, she grabbed Spencer, and looked under her bed to find Flora trembling under there. She reached in and pulled the puppy out.

**-Next Door-**

"Did ya hear that?" Raph asked suddenly.

A loud scream was heard in the apartment next door.

April's eyes went wide, "Oh no…"

"We gotta get over there… now," Casey stated.

* * *

Krystal tried her best to fend off the Ninjas with the clarinet, and she was doing well, swinging it around like a mad woman.

That is until it snapped in half.

She was now in the kitchen with a skillet, "LEAVE!"

_WHACK!_

No matter how many times she would whack any of these Ninjas on their heads, they would always keep coming.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

_WHAM!_

She was slowly beginning to tire out, and she doubted she could take anymore.

"What do they want?" she whispered.

The sound of glass breaking made her turn her head, and her eyes to widen.

She recognized her neighbor Casey, and April… who were surprisingly dressed to fight. But the four green, turtle looking men caused her to look at them with confusion.

"What the?" she blinked. All she could do was stare, forgetting where she was. The next thing she knew the turtle guy in the blue mask attacked someone that was about to attack her from behind.

Her mind was suddenly filled with dread, and she found herself running through the battle to Kat's bedroom.

The sound of Flora whimpering, and Spencer hissing put absolute terror in her mind, as she rushed in the bedroom, skillet in hand.

Kat was struggling in one of the Ninjas grasp, her mouth covered to prevent her from screaming. Krystal growled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU JERK!"

She found herself having an adrenaline rush as she charged them, her 'skillet of death' held high above her head as she swung it at the Ninja's head.

_BAM!_

He was out cold, and Kat was wide eyed, tears running down her face.

Kat and Krystal moved side by side, the animals hiding behind them. Krystal held the only weapon she had in her hands as she glowered at them.

* * *

"You guys have to get Kat and Krystal out of here…" April stated as her swords connected with the blades of one of the Foot Soldiers.

Mikey, Raph, and Casey were on the other side of the room fighting, Leo and Don were the only ones who heard her.

"Let's go…" Leo stated. Don nodded following Leo to the room, only to stop in their tracks.

One of the two girls stood proudly, her skillet of doom in hand knocking out as many Foot Soldiers as she could, as the second hid behind her, holding two balls of fur in her arms.

"Should we help?" Don whispered.

"Get the girl that's hiding, out of here," Leo stated, "I'll help the girl with skillet."

Don nodded, sprinting into the Foot Soldiers that surrounded the two girls, his Bo Staff out, and knocking as many as the soldiers out as he tried to reach the center.

Using a Foot Soldier as lift, Leo did a flip and landed in the center next to the girl with the skillet, "Do you need a hand?"

He noticed her expression had become shocked for a moment, before a determined look formed on her face and she nodded, holding the skillet in her grasp.

Leo couldn't help but glance as her as they fought side by side. The way she handled the skillet as a deadly weapon was absolutely amazing to him.

He failed to notice the Foot Soldier wielding a katana, that was about to slice into his shoulder.

_KLANK!_

His eyes widened in horror hearing a pain filled yelp, and the skillet on the floor.

He caught the skillet wielding warrior in his grasp just as she began to collapse, her shoulder was cut deeply, and her face showed nothing but absolute pain.

The second girl continued to cower, arms wrapped around the kitten and puppy as if her life depended on protecting them. Don trying to calm her down wasn't helping one bit, because she kept flinching, her eyes shut, not even bothering to look up.

He sighed, "Miss…" he shook her shoulder, "I'm going to get you out of here."

She looked up slowly, her eyes glazed with tears, her bottom lip quivering.

He could sense her fear.

"Listen to me," he whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here…" he glanced down at the animals in her arms, "I'm going to need you to calm the cat and dog down… alright."

She nodded slightly, and looked down at the two balls of fur in her arms, "Spencer, Flora… you two need to calm down…"

In a few moments he felt that the three were calm; in seconds he scooped her as she held the two animals in his arms.

He grinned seeing a bed wasn't too far away, and he used it to his advantage. He held her tightly in his grasp as he flipped over the remaining Foot Soldiers and exited the room.

He glanced around seeing most of the Foot Soldiers in the main room either unconscious, are being used as Raph and Casey's punching bags.

The ones from the bedrooms suddenly began retreating.

"Something isn't right…" he muttered, as one Foot Ninja signaled for all the others who were conscious to carry off the unconscious, and leave the apartment.

The moment they were gone, Leo bounded from the back bedrooms, covered in blood, the one who wielded the skillet so well in his arms, "Guys we got a problem."

Raph's eyes widened, "Leo, are ya okay?"

"Raph, it's not me we have to worry about," Leo glared. It only took him moments before he realized that Leo had removed his mask to do something important.

The warrior of the skillet was hurt.

Don could feel the girl squirm in his arms, and he could sense her panic. He set her to her feet and she rushed towards Leo, and looked at her hurt friend.

"Is she going to be okay?" she murmured.

"I don't know…" Leo stated, "But we gotta get her to the lair…"

"Leo, have you lost yer mind?" Raph asked.

"Raph, she needs our help," Don stated, "plus, the Foot are involved."

Raph let out a frustrated growl, "Fine… if Leo wants to get busted, then it's fine by me."

Leo sent Raph a warning look.

"Kat…" April looked at Kat, "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip, glancing around the room, her eyes suddenly settling on Don. He sent her a reassuring smile, which caused her to relax a bit, "I'm okay… just worried… what did they want, April?"

She held on to the two animals in her arms a little tighter, the tears of fear began building up again.

"To tell you the truth Kat…" April walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder, "I have no idea."

She nodded, hoping that wasn't April's answer.

"Let me carry the baby," April smiled, gesturing to the black ball of fluff in her arms. She handed the puppy to April without question, Spencer still in her arms.

Raph stared at the puppy in April's arms, before scowling, "I hate dogs."

"Well, ya didn't have to watch that little ball of energy earlier," Casey stated.

Don rolled his eyes, before making his way over to Kat, picking her up bridal style, "Let's get moving."

Mikey nodded, glancing at the two girls in his brothers' arms. He couldn't help but be glad that they were finally going to spend some time with someone their age…

The bad part was that their enemies were after them for an unknown reason.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!" Karai shouted as the Foot Soldiers bowed in front of her, "Your mission was for you to bring them here, and NOT to harm them in anyway!"

Miss Toho sighed, "I guess we can wait a few more days before we perform the ceremony."

"But Miss Toho… I thought you…"

"Karai, I told you not to do anything rash," Miss Toho narrowed her eyes, "I would have called them to the office and trap them there… but I should have told you my plan."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Flora and Mikey, two of a kind

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

Master Splinter shook his head as he sat in his room, something didn't feel right about this night.

He could sense his sons returning home, and he could sense April and Casey…

But two unfamiliar presences were present along with them.

He left the room; an angry look began to form on his snout. Two more humans knowing of their existence; looking upon his sons Leonardo and Donatello, the ones who were holding these two young women… his eyes only widened seeing his son Leonardo without a mask, and he gazed down to see where it was.

"What happened?"

"The Foot broke into their apartment, they were after them for some unknown reason," Leo stated, "she was hit in the shoulder by one of them."

Master Splinter stared at the young woman for a few moments, "Miss O'Neil… do you know anything else about them?"

April nodded, "They're April and I's new neighbors…" she glanced at Don, "the girl in Don's arms is Kat…"

"Or the Scallywag," Casey smirked. April sent him a warning look.

"And the unconscious one is Krystal," April stated, the puppy in her arms beginning to struggle in her grasp, "and this little girl here is Flora." Flora began darting her head around, looking for Kat; a small whine escaped her throat.

Don sat Kat down, causing the cat to peak from her arms, making Casey laugh, "And the cat is Spencer… don't think he'd be able to hurt a fly."

Master Splinter nodded, "Miss O'Neil, Leonardo, bring our patient to the infirmary, Donatello… please show our other guest around."

April nodded, setting Flora on the ground, who instantly attacked Kat, wanting attention.

Leo and April followed Master Splinter to the infirmary, and Leo gently laid Krystal on the bed.

"Leonardo, I wish for you to go stay with your brothers…" Master Splinter stated.

Leo's eyes widened, "Why?"

Master Splinter shook his head, "I know she saved you, and that you are in her debt, but I'm afraid there are some things that you are not ready to see… even at this age. You may see her afterwards."

Leo only blinked, but he bowed, "Yes Father."

He glanced at Krystal, and then left the room.

**-One Hour Later-**

Leo sat in front of the infirmary door, watching as Don talked to Kat, Flora sleeping in her lap, after chasing Mikey all over the lair.

Why the dog chased Mike was even a mystery to him, but they both seemed to be having fun.

Spencer kept on rubbing his cheek against Leo's arm, making Leo look down at the kitten.

The kitten noticed one of his mask tails, of the fresh mask that he put on… his eyes stared at it as if it was prey. He reached down, petting the kitten gently, causing the kitten to loose interest.

"What's a Scallywag?" he looked up to see that Mikey had joined in Don and Kat's conversation.

"It was a Civil war term for Confederates that betrayed the Confederacy, and joined the union," Kat stated, "Where I lived, there were bits and pieces of Sherman's March of the sea left over… I also have family that lives in Atlanta."

That was when April and Splinter left the infirmary.

"You may visit her if you please," Master Splinter nodded, "we will explain our origins later."

Kat found herself sighing, "I can't wake the baby… or else she'll go crazy again…"

Mikey grinned, "I would love to have her chase me again; she's funner then video games."

Kat shook her head, "She's just a puppy, I don't want her to tire herself out."

Mikey nodded, "What does Raph have against dogs?"

Don shrugged, "I have no idea."

Leo sighed, grabbing Spencer and standing up. He entered the infirmary, and the first thing he noticed was Krystal laying on the bed, her shoulder bandaged up. He sat down in the old wooden chair next to the bed, and Spencer jumped from his arms, and crawled on the bed, and licked Krystal's cheek.

Her brows formed a pained look when she reached and grabbed her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone put their hand on the hand that was gripping onto her injured shoulder. She was surprised to see the blue banded turtle looking at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

Her blush deepened, "For getting your bandana all bloody… and for not being a very good fighter."

Leo blinked, "I doubt I could fight with a skillet like the way you did… and don't worry, I've got plenty of masks."

She nodded, "Thanks…"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"Adrenaline rush…" she stated, "If it matters… the way you moved with those swords was poetic."

Leo blushed.

Kat entered the room, an awake Flora in her arms, "Krystal!"

She looked up at her good friend, "Kat… you're okay!"

"I wish I could say the same for you," Kat stated as Flora began to wriggle in her grasp.

Kat sat her down, making the puppy jump on Leo's lap, and onto Krystal. She made her way up to Krystal's face, and then curled up in a ball on her chest, and fell asleep again.

"Darn, now I can't get up," Krystal hissed.

"Leo…" April peeked in to see the small group, and smiled, "nice to see you're awake Krystal."

Krystal pouted, "But I can't get up."

"I just wanted to let you know…" April bit her lip, "you are going to have a nasty scar on you shoulder."

"WHAT!?" Leo shouted.

Flora yelped, waking up and bolted off the bed into Kat's arms, accidentally stepping on Krystal's bad shoulder.

"YEOUCH!" Krystal shouted.

Leo suddenly glared at Flora, who was spooked by his shout; Kat returned it full force.

"Guys, it was an accident," Krystal stated in a pain filled tone.

"Okay, it's been a long day," April stated, "and we all need our rest… Leo, Kat, Flora… go, Spencer will stay in here."

Kat nodded, and left without question, with a petrified Flora in her arms.

Krystal started to feel her eye lids grow heavy as she laid on the bed. The last thing she saw was April pushing Leonardo out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks for finding me a sleeping bag," Kat smiled.

"Are your sure you won't take the couch?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, you sleep on the couch, and I don't mind," Kat stated, unrolling her sleeping bag, and made her jacket a pillow.

"I could take the floor if you want me, too," Don stated, "and then you could take the chair."

Kat shook her head, "That's really sweet of you two, but I'll be okay." She smiled sweetly, before curling up in the sleeping bat, Flora curling in a ball right next to her.

Don stared at her for a bit, she changed from the timid girl that he saw earlier to this out going expressive individual who loved everything about life.

Casey leaned over the couch, "What do we do now?"

Don glanced at the man, and sighed, "Try to find out why the Foot were after them…"

"How are supposed to find that out?" Casey sighed.

Mikey opened his mouth, causing Don to sigh, "None of those crazy ideas of yours."

Casey stared at Kat as she slept, "Ya know, for a Scallywag, she ain't that bad…"

"Will you stop calling her that!" Don growled, "What do you have against her?"

"What, I was just sayin'," Casey frowned.

"It's not helping…" Don stated, "Where should they stay?"

"With us?" Mikey asked in a hopeful tone.

"We'll talk about that in the morning Mike," Don stated.

"Well, Raph and I are headin' out," Casey stated.

Don nodded absentmindedly, eyes getting heavy eyes he leaned back. He closed his eyes sleep over taking him.

Hours past, and the eerie silence of sleep took over the occupants of the lair.

Leo had snuck to the infirmary to check on Krystal, only to fall asleep at her bedside.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. Blushy, Blushy, hehehehe

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes, and winced in pain, "Stupid shoulder…"

Her eyes studied the unfamiliar room, her memory coming in slow. Her eyes widened seeing Leo sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

Spencer stirred at his place beside her head, and looked up. He noticed Leo, and pounced into the unsuspecting turtle's lap.

Leo let out a snort; eyes snapping open, making him look down at the kitten his lap. The sound of giggling caused him to turn his gaze to her… until she stopped a pain filled hiss escaping her throat, and her eyes closed tightly.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked his tone worried.

"Pain…" she bit her lip.

He nodded a bit, "I'm going to be changing your bandage… okay?"

She looked at him, and nodded, removing her shirt, reveling the bloodied bandage, and sky blue tank top. He grabbed the gauze and disinfectant, and began to remove the old wrappings.

He winced, noticing it was still slightly bleeding, and it wasn't that pretty to look at, "Thanks for… what you did yesterday."

She blinked, "Hey… you weren't paying attention…"

"I should have," he whispered, beginning to disinfect the wound again, and then started to reapply the gauze.

"You look familiar…" she whispered, "Have we met before?"

Leo sighed, "You know the janitor that caught you yesterday."

"That was you?" she asked blushing slightly. He nodded slowly.

"Thanks again…" she whispered, "for catching me…"

He blushed nodding, finishing bandaging her shoulder.

April peaked into the room shortly after Krystal put her shirt back on, "Krystal, how are you feeling?"

"Still in pain, but good," she smiled.

April nodded, "That's good to hear."

* * *

Flora kept on licking Kat's cheek, making her groan, "Five more minutes, Mommy please?"

Flora stared at her for a second, before licking her again.

Kat's eyes snapped open, "Flora… I was in the middle of a good dream."

The puppy just wagged her tail happily panting.

"I love you, too," Kat giggled.

"I'm not sure if they can go back to their apartment," Don's voice rang from the kitchen area.

Kat felt her face fall a bit, even if she and Krystal were there only a day, the place felt like home.

"Where should they go then bro, I mean, April and Casey's isn't exactly safe, it's right next door," Mikey's voice stated.

"That's why we're going to talk to Splinter to see if we could ask him if they could stay here with us," Don's voice sighed.

Kat blinked, realizing she wasn't on the floor, but on the chair, and that Flora was in her lap, in her face. Kat grabbed the puppy and stood up, her jacket falling to the floor, causing her to bend down and pick it up.

"Let's go check on Krystal," she whispered to Flora.

The moment Kat entered the room, Flora began to struggle in her grip, wanting to jump Krystal and shower her in love she had for… everyone.

Leo noticed the puppy struggling in Kat's tight grasp, and he glared at the struggling ball of black fur. He blinked when Spencer jumped out of his grasp, and Kat set Flora on the ground, much to Leo's protest.

Krystal burst into giggles as the kitten and puppy started chasing each other around, until finally, Spencer started chasing Flora out of the room, following her.

Ten minutes passed before a sudden, "GET OFFA ME YA CRAZY HAIR BALLS!"

Leo's eyes widened, "Poor Raph… they got him."

"Why are Flora and Spencer slobbering Raph?" April asked entering the room.

"Because they love him," Kat stated sweetly.

"AH! STOP CHASING ME!"

April peaked out of the room, "And now they're chasing Mikey… and he's carrying a pizza… he really enjoyed having Flora chase him last night."

"Wait… Flora chased someone last night?" Krystal asked.

Kat and April nodded.

"JUST GIVE THEM A SLICE MIKE!"

"WAH!"

Don peaked into the room, "Leo, April… Master Splinter wants to talk to you."

April nodded, and exited the room. Leo hesitated a bit, glancing at Krystal before nodding, and left the room.

Flora and Spencer entered the room with pizza in their jaws.

Kat and Krystal giggled as the two animals began chowing down.

* * *

Master Splinter sat in silence, his whiskers twitching as he thought. His four sons, April, and Casey sat in front of him… their eyes boring into him, staring into his very essence.

With one last twitch of his whiskers he smiled, "For the time being they can stay."

Mikey let out a big whoop, jumping up, and rushing out of the room, Raph grumbled something about the 'dumb animals' and how much he hated them, and Don and Leo smiled. April gave a sigh of relief, leaning into Casey.

The moment Raph left the room he was attacked by two flying balls of fur, "NOT AGAIN!"

Master Splinter exited the room shaking his head, and started his way to the infirmary, "I will be telling them the tail of our origins, Miss O'Neil, could you prepare breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure," April smiled.

* * *

"They've been in there a long time," Leo stated glancing at the door.

"At least Mike's having fun," Don stated, glancing at Mikey sprawled on the floor playing with Flora and Spencer.

"I'm going to check on them," Leo stated, standing up and heading towards the door.

Don stood up, and followed Leo, only to hear Master Splinter become them into the room.

The two girls looked absolutely floored after hearing the tale of their origins, their eyes wide with amazement, "Wow…"

Krystal couldn't help but feel her face fall a bit, "But… where will we go, they'll certainly find us if we go back."

Master Splinter smiled warmly, "Do not worry; you will be staying with us."

Kat's eyes widened, "You mean it?"

The old rat smiled, "Yes… but the only problem is which two of my sons would be willing to give up their bedrooms."

"I volunteer my room, Father," Leo stepped inside, raising his hand.

"You really don't have to…" Krystal stated.

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Kat sighed.

"You're not imposing… I insist," Leo stated, glancing at Don who was in the doorway.

"I don't mind giving up my room, I usually sleep on the easy chair anyways," Don stated, stepping inside.

Kat blinked, "You moved me last night… didn't you."

Don looked at her and nodded.

The two girls glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before turning to the two and nodded, "Thank you…"

"Unfortunately, Miss Krystal cannot move for another twenty four hours," Master Splinter stated.

"But how can she get to her temporary room without being able to move?" Kat asked.

"I'll carry her," Leo stated.

Krystal blushed, looking at her lap, "That's really nice of you."

Leo blushed a bit, before carefully picking her up, "My name is Leonardo, by the way."

Krystal giggled, "It's a nice name, but do you have a nick name?"

He blushed a bit, "My bros call me Leo… and I didn't get your name before…"

"Kristen, but everybody calls me Krystal," Krystal stated, before glancing at Don, "and your name is?"

"Donatello," he stated.

Kat smiled, "That's a very exotic name… mine is a common name…"

"It can't be that common," Don stated.

"Kathryn…"

"But every one either calls her Kat… or Kathy to get on her nerves!" Krystal stated giggling slightly.

Kat sent Krystal a warning look, before smiling at Don, "You must have a nickname, too…"

He nodded, "You can either call me Don or Donny…"

"Nice," Kat smiled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"GET THEM OFFA ME!"

The two girls burst into giggles seeing Spencer and Flora sleeping on top of Raph, who was laying on the ground, left eye twitching in irritation.

Kat bent down, scooping up the two precious little ones in her arms, "Sorry…"

He knew that she paused for his name, "The names Raph…"

Sending them a warning look and biting his tongue, he stormed off, and flopped down on the couch.

Kat glanced at Krystal, handing her the sleeping kitten.

"Where are the bedrooms?" Krystal asked glancing around.

"Up," Don stated, pointing upwards with his thumb.

"But… how do we get up there?" Kat asked.

Don grinned, "Jump."

Kat let out a small squeak when he picked her up bridal style in a blink of an eye, and after Leo jumped, he followed his brother's suit.

The moment Kat found herself on her feet, she fell to her knees, "Give someone a warning before you do that again…"

"Are you okay?" Don asked in a worried tone.

"Just a bit stunned…" Kat stated, smiling a bit, holding Flora close.

Don nodded helping her up, as Leo took Krystal to his room, "I'll give you the tour later…"

"Haha, very funny," Krystal stated flatly, eyes widening at the sight of so many candles, "You have a lot of candles."

"Master Splinter has more then I do…"

She let out a low whistle when he set her on the bed, "You know, you didn't have to give up your room for little ol' me..."

"But I'm forever in you debt, you saved my life," Leo stated. Krystal blinked her eyes wide.

She blushed a bit, "I can't stand seeing other people hurt…"

Leo smiled at her, "Maybe you should get some more rest…"

She nodded, "Alright…"

Leo helped her start to settle in, only to have Spencer wake up and attack him.

Krystal bursted out into a fit of giggles; only to end up grabbing her shoulder and hiss in pain. Leo reached out and touched her uninjured shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, sending sparks going down her spine, and a blush to form on her cheeks as he helped her lay down.

"Thanks," she murmured, before closing her eyes, blush still visible.

"No prob," he whispered, noticing sleep taking over here. He smiled a bit before leaving his room, shutting the door silently behind him.

* * *

Kat scratched Flora's tummy while Don tried his best to puppy proof the room.

"You know, we could just wet a towel, ring it out, and put it in the freezer, and wait… and then she could chew on that," Kat stated.

Don blinked, glancing at her, "You defiantly not that girl I saw last night."

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzingly.

"You were afraid…" he stated.

"Well… I've never been attacked by Ninjas before in my life… I mean, who wouldn't be?" Kat stated, "I mean, I'm proud of where I was born, sure people think everyone from there are a dumb as nails, and have weird accents… but I'm not like that… I just got a different pronunciation of words… oh, why did you move me last night?"

Don shrugged, "I had to do it… I didn't like the fact that you were sleeping on the floor…"

"Aww, that was sweet of you…"

"You also looked like you were having a nightmare," he whispered.

She sighed, "Not again…"

"If you want to we can talk about it…" he stated as she yawned a bit, "later…"

"That would be great Don," she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks."

"N-no problem," he blushed, touching his cheek. Kat laid down on the bed.

"Are you sure that you don't mind…"

Don interrupted her by stoking her hair, "I don't mind…"

She nodded, before closing her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

He smiled, and left the room quietly, grabbing Flora in his arms. He exited the room shortly after Leo. They weren't paying attention and they ended up backing up into each other, causing the animals to tense.

Leo and Don turned, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before nodding and going to the lower level. The two animals noticed Raph, and jumped out of Leo and Don's grasp.

"DANG IT!" Raph growled.

* * *

Miss Toho sat at her desk, gold book open, a blood thirsty smirk on her lips as she scanned the pages with her beady black eyes, "For over fifteen hundred years I've been waiting for the dark temple to be reveled again… Miss Karai…"

Karai stood there her eyes narrowed as the woman continued, "In two weeks it shall appear for seventy two hours… and those are the only three days before another fifteen hundred years will pass before it revels itself again."

"What do two reincarnated warriors have to do with this?" Karai asked.

"Sacrifice…" Miss Toho stated before smirking, "Even though I'm not proud of saying this… when your Foot soldier injured Miss Krystal, he did the right thing." She pulled out a glowing vile with her blood in it.

"We need both hers and Miss Kat's blood to open the gate… and then…" she chuckled darkling gripping onto the vile, "we will perform the ceremony that will take their souls, and then chaos shall rule again!"

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


	5. School of DOOM!

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

Note: Leo might be a little OCC in this chapter at one little point…

* * *

Leonardo sat in silence in the Dojo, his eyes closed tightly as he sat in a lotus position. Guilt over flowed his veins, "Why did she do it?"

Don sat next to him, unsure what to do or say. He reached out a gently touched his shoulder, "She did it to save you Leo…"

Master Splinter stood in the entrance to the Dojo, watching his eldest, and second youngest son interact. He was confused by Don's words.

"My sons, who is this she that you're talking about?"

Leo looked to where their father was standing, "I wasn't paying attention during the battle… and… Krystal… she took a blow that was meant for me."

Master Splinter's expression was full of thought, his gaze set firmly on his eldest son.

"I must meditate on this," he whispered, before leaving the room.

Leo stood up, "I'm going to check on Krystal."

Don nodded, "You like her don't you?"

Leo found himself hesitating, "I wasn't sure at first… but after what she did…"

Don smiled, "I understand how you feel Leo."

Leo nodded, exiting the room, only to have Raph stand in front of him, frown on his face, holding out the cat as if it was a parasite, "Keep these little fur balls away from me!"

"Raph!" Mikey called from the couch, "I always wanted a pet and you're treating them like dirt, they only want to love you!"

Mikey held Flora up, who was trying to escape him and go to Raph, "See she wants to play with you!"

After Raph handed Spencer to Leo, her turned to Mikey, "You sick that flea covered mutt on me, I will get you!"

Mike's eyes widened, "Don't listen to him Flo, he's just cranky." Flora whimpered and stared at Raph with her soft brown eyes.

Raph smiled a bit staring at the puppy in Mikey's grip, only to shake his head, a frustrated growl escaping his throat. No way in heck would he let a mutt turn him into a softy.

Leo couldn't help but smile when Spencer cuddled into him. A sudden plan formed in his mind, "Say bye, bye to Uncle Raph, Spencer!"

He held Spencer up to Raph's face; who licked him on the cheek, making that smile return to his lips.

Leo turned and walked off with Spencer, making the scowl to return to Raph's face, and Mikey laughing his butt off at his hotheaded brother, "For someone who hates these two, you sure do smile whenever they stare and or look at you!"

"SHUT UP MIKEY!" Raph growled.

Leo rolled his eyes the moment he landed on the walk way, hearing Raph's shouting. He entered the room, seeing Krystal still asleep. He noticed that she kicked off her covers, and Spencer jumped from his arms onto the bed, and crawled onto her chest, falling asleep instantly.

Leo smiled, walking over to her tucking her under the covers again, and sitting down on the chair next to the bed, watching her sleep, stroking her hair.

* * *

Kat tossed and turned, sweat drenched her body as she furrowed her brow. The familiar nightmare; blood, a spell, and death were all she saw.

The barking down stairs didn't cause her to stir, only made things worse. She was on the brink of screaming her head off, until she felt someone hold her tightly in their grasp.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Flora start to lick her cheek. She blushed realizing she was in Don's lap.

Don looked worriedly down on her, "Kat… you were having a nightmare again… tell me what happened." Kat was lucky her face was already red from sweating and tossing and turning, because she would have blushed even harder when he brushed the hair that was sticking to her forehead out of her face.

"Blood, pain, tears…" she drew in a deep breathe, "Death."

She soon found her consciousness at its edge, and she collapsed in his arms. He stared her worriedly, as he chose to tuck her into bed.

He stoked her cheek, watching as her nightmares were chased away.

**-Five Days Later-**

"So how's your shoulder feeling?" Kat whispered to Krystal in the locker room.

"Still sore," she whispered, glancing at Leo and Don where were disguised yet again as janitors.

Kat smiled gently at her friend as the exited the locker room, "Krystal, you'll be fine."

"Where have you two been, Miss Oroku looked like she was going to have a cow when you two didn't show up to school!" Melody stressed.

Kat rubbed the back of her neck, "We were… uh… lets just go play kickball."

Melody rolled her eyes, "Alright… but just to warn ya, you two might no end up on the same team."

"So?" Kat and Krystal stated, "We're on opposite teams all the time when it comes to kickball, it makes things interesting."

Melody rolled her eyes, and glanced at her watch, "Crud, we might be on the same team after all… let's go!"

The three exited the locker room, only to have the only male coach point at them, "Melody, Kat, Krystal, you're on my team!"

Melody winced, "We're on Claiborne's team, dang it… he'll make fun of me!"

Kat sighed, "Come on, we gotta get over there before our grades drop."

* * *

Karai stared into the window over the gymnasium, her red mask over her face, and she was dressed in her Ninja garb, "Men, we shall strike when the time is right."

Miss Toho growled standing next to Karai, wearing golden armor and helmet. In a matter of milliseconds Karai was on the roof unconscious, "I SAY STRIKE NOW!"

* * *

Krystal stood glaring at the pitcher, Coach Jones, the toughest teacher in the entire school and she assigned the most detentions. She was a scary woman, very tall, muscular, and had a loud voice.

She rolled the ball, causing Krystal to run forwards, giving it a hard kick, making every one on the bases start running. Kat who was at second base started running her hardest in order to make it home.

A sudden shriek caused the two girls to stop running, and cover their heads as glass rained down on them.

Krystal glanced up, and her eyes widened in horror as Foot Soldiers landed in front of her, "GUYS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Melody hesitated a bit as everyone hurried out, spotting Kat staring wide eyed and in horror. Coach Jones grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

The janitor uniforms were ripped off as Leo and Don ran in, "I knew that this was going to happen!"

"You and me both bro," Don stated.

Krystal growled, grabbing a baseball bat from the sports equipment (yeah, something Casey would do) and started to defend herself, as Kat just watched in terror, only to find anger over throw her heart seeing a Foot Soldier about to cut her friends shoulder again.

Krystal gasped when she felt someone push her, knocking her sideways and into the bleachers, but the sound of Kat crying out in pain caused her eyes to widen in terror.

She could feel herself sigh in relief when Don caught her, but suddenly he shouted, "KRYSTAL BEHIND YOU!"

She cried out as she felt a dagger reopen the wound on her shoulder by a woman in golden armor. Krystal felt those familiar arms wrap around her as she fell, only to wince when she heard the person who belonged to those arms shout, "YOU WITCH!"

Laughter was his only answer when she threw a large handful of smoke pellets at them.

"Dang it…" Leo muttered when the smoke cleared.

"All this is ever going to be is a hit and run," Don whispered, "they're not even safe here…"

"Did you find it strange that Karai wasn't even here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… at first I thought she was the lady in the gold armor, but now I'm not sure," Don murmured, before looking down at Kat who was biting her lip, eyes shut tightly.

"Leo… we gotta get them back to the lair, ASAP!" Don shouted ripping off his mask, and starting to wrap Kat's wound. He winced seeing her white tank top was stained in the crimson color red.

Leo stood there; his mask already wrapped around Krystal's bleeding shoulder, "Already ahead of you."

* * *

Miss Toho smirked, the blood running into the glowing viles, "Soon, I shall rule again!"

* * *

Raph rubbed Flora's tummy as he scratched behind Spencer's ears, he wouldn't admit it around his family, but he loved these two animals with all his heart and soul, "Ya know what, for fur balls you two are kinda cute."

Flora barked, making Raph grin, "Especially you…"

Flora rolled over, her floppy ears perking up a bit, and she sniffed the air. She barked again, panting heavily, her soft brown eyes filling with worry.

Spencer became restless, beginning to 'meow' staring at the entrance with worried eyes. Raph narrowed his eyes.

Something was up.

"Leo, Don!" his eyes widened when he saw his older brother and second youngest brother enter the lair, bloody and mask-less, "Not again!"

"Raph, call April and Splinter," Don stated, rushing past their hotheaded brother to the infirmary, "We got two patients this time!"

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

April and Splinter burst into the infirmary; April had two duffle bags slung over her shoulder, her eyes wide with fear, "Leo, Don… Splinter and I are going to need some space, you go help Casey, Raph, and Mike unpack the stuff we were able to salvage from the girls' apartment."

Before the two turtles could protest, they were pushed out of the room, only to see Mikey glaring at Raph, "If I see one scratch on their furry little bodies… I WILL GET YOU!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "I didn't hurt them Mike…" he looked at the four boxes, two were labeled Krystal, and the others were labeled Kat.

"I guess we just got to take these to our rooms," Leo stated.

Don nodded, "Raph, Mike give us a hand will ya."

* * *

The four brothers jumped down from the upper level, Raph and Mikey going off to watch Casey try to win in a video game, and Don and Leo, in fresh masks, going straight for the infirmary. Flora and Spencer were sitting at the doorway, whining, hoping to get inside.

Leo picked up Spencer as he stared at the door, the sound of April and Splinter talking to the girls about their needed protection, and the girls whispering something.

"Something's not right about this…" Don whispered as he picked up Flora, "Why are the Foot after them?"

"I don't know Don… but I don't like it either," Leo stated, sitting down on the couch, flipping on the news and Spencer fell asleep in his lap.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

April sighed as she exited the room, standing in front of Don and Leo, "Kat is going to have a somewhat identical scar to Krystal's on her shoulder…"

Don nodded, "Can we see them?"

April smiled a bit, but nodded, "Yes… you can, just be careful… Kat's… well… she's really fragile right now… she keeps on muttering that this happened in a dream she had."

Leo nodded, while a worried look over looked Don's features as they entered the infirmary. Krystal laid on one cot, as Kat laid on the other.

Don couldn't help but worry when he felt Flora squirm in his grasp, wanting to be put down. He found himself, along with Leo setting the puppy and kitten down, watching as they scampered off, and climb on the cots, licking their 'mothers' faces, waking them from their slumber.

The first thing that escaped Krystal's lips were, "Ouch…" she grasped onto her shoulder; eyes closed in absolute pain.

"Shh…" Leo shushed, "I'm sorry that your wound reopened."

"It's okay, it would have been much worse if it wasn't for…" her eyes widened, "KAT!"

She tried to get out of bed to go to her best friend's side, only to have Leo stop her. She couldn't help but be frustrated when he picked her up, and carried her to her friend's bedside.

Tears stung her eyes, "Why'd ya do it Kat?"

Kat couldn't help but smile, "I did it to save my best friend."

"Okay, would you ladies like to go to your temporary rooms?" Don asked.

Kat nodded, she couldn't stand being in a hospital like room for long periods of times, they only made her nightmares worse. She found herself blushing slightly when Don picked her up gently in his arms.

Flora and Spencer watched for a few moments before following them out, only to run off looking for something.

Krystal rested her head on Leo's plastron as he jumped to the upper level and walk to his room, "I'm sorry that it happened again…"

She blinked, "Its okay…"

"We shouldn't have let you go back to school yet," he murmured, "Not with Karai working there…"

He entered his room, "Leo… it's okay… you didn't know she would command an attack during school hours."

"But…" Leo protested, making her giggle, as he set her in the bed, covering her from her waist down with the covers as she still held onto his shoulders.

"Thank you my friend," she gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

His face was red off as she curled under the covers and fell asleep, still in the same position as he was when she kissed him. He couldn't control his actions as he leaned forward watching her sleep, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kat smiled as she watched the scene, leaning her head on Don's shoulder as he held her in his arms. She found herself whispering, "Isn't that sweet?"

"We better get out of here before Leo sees us," Don whispered, turning and walking to his own bedroom.

"True…" she giggled.

"I'm sorry…" Don found himself whispering.

Kat only blinked, "What are you sorry about?"

Don bit his lip, "For you getting that gash…"

"It's okay… it's something that I can learn from," she stated, "besides… I couldn't let the same guy hurt her twice…"

"Well… that was very honorable of you," Don whispered.

Kat blushed, "Normally I'm a coward…"

She sat her in bed, tucking her in, "You are not a coward, you just don't have the same fighting skills as Krystal… I'll teach you."

Kat looked away, closing her eyes, "You really mean it…"

"Yes…" Don stated. It happened so quickly that he didn't have time to react when she quickly opened her eyes, looked straight at him, and brushed her lips gently and quickly against his, ending it with a giggle.

He noticed her breathing become heavy as she closed her eyes, and began to fall into a deep sleep, due to the loss of blood. He smiled a bit seeing her smile for the first time that he'd seen her sleep, no look of absolute terror or sadness.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


	6. Enter the Fluff

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

* * *

Kat opened her eyes slightly, her thoughts running wild, 'Wow… that's the first time since I was three that I had a good dream.'

She blinked, stretching, only to gasp in pain from her shoulder. She suddenly felt her arm brush against something as she moved it to grip onto her shoulder. She glanced over to see Don on a chair leaning on the bed sleeping.

'He stayed?' Kat wondered, finding herself reaching out and touching his arm gently, a small smile forming on her lips, a small blush forming on her cheeks, 'Maybe I was wrong about me never finding love…'

* * *

Krystal's eyes snapped open, eyes darting around the room, 'That was the second most painful night of my life…'

She blinked seeing Leo in the room, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, 'Wow… I keep on waking up to him. Maybe… maybe, I'm wrong… maybe I will find love…'

She reached out gently, touching his cheek, only to feel him stir, "I'm awake…"

She giggled at his childish remark, "Sorry…"

He blushed a bit, "I was worried about you… and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" she asked quizzingly.

"About you getting hurt again," Leo stated.

"That's sweet of you," Krystal giggled blushing a bit. Leo smiled, only to feel weight being added to his shoulder, he blinked when he felt something lick his cheek, and a slight purring sound.

"Spencer, you know better then to do that," Krystal stated, grabbing the kitten, "I'm so sorry, he doesn't really get along with others, and…"

Leo silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips, "Its okay… he's been hanging around me a lot since you and Kat were brought down here."

Krystal blinked in surprise, his finger still in place. She moved his hand gently, one arm gently wrapped around Spencer, "Wow…"

Spencer let out a 'Meow' making the two start laughing when he jumped from Krystal's arm, and rolled over on the bed.

* * *

Kat studied Don as he slept, he muttered something in his sleep when she gently touched his shoulder, and shook him a bit. He snorted, opening his eyes and looking up, blinking, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry… but…" Kat bit her lip, "it's not everyday I wake up to find, someone sleeping in the same room as me."

"I was just making sure you stayed in bed," he yawned, "and that Flora wouldn't wake you up."

She smiled, "That's very sweet of you." She touched her injured shoulder gently, blushing a bit.

"Is your shoulder hurting you?" Don asked worriedly.

"Just a little," Kat stated truthfully, "thanks for caring."

He grinned a bit, "No problem… but... why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kat blinked.

"Take the blow," he stated, "I mean, when I first saw you back there… you were… hiding… but the next thing I new you were on the floor, your shoulder injured."

"Because she's my best friend… and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her hurt like that again," Kat whispered.

She could feel her cheeks heating up when he gently touched her uninjured shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He let out a yelp when an over excited Flora jumped Don, when he released her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Kat stated grabbing Flora, "I really need to give her lessons in discipline."

"It's alright…" Don smiled, "all puppies are like this."

"Yeah," Kat blushed.

Flora barked, making them glance at her when she rolled over, panting, her blue tongue hanging out of her mouth. Don and Kat started giggling, "You silly dog."

* * *

"So…" Leo stated, "Are you hungry?"

Krystal shook her head negatively, "No… I'm not really that hungry."

"You okay?" Leo asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, just not hungry," Krystal smiled, "Don't worry so much."

He nodded, "Would you at least want to go to the lower level?"

She nodded, "Yes… Spencer is the hungry one."

Leo nodded, grinning at her, "I hope he can wait."

She nodded, picking up the kitten, and blushed when Leo picked her up bridal style. He carefully exited the room, only to stop, "So you two are coming out, too."

"Yeah Leo, we are," Don stated, as Kat giggled with Flora squirming in her grasp.

"Kat, you are the giggle monster," Krystal stated.

"Yeah…" Kat grinned, seconds before Don and Leo jumped to the lower level.

Flora and Spencer got exited seeing Raph walk into the Dojo alone, and jumped out of their 'mother's' grasp, running after him.

"That can't be good…" Leo stated.

"DANG IT NOT AGAIN!" Raph shouted. They had no idea that he was acting, and that he loved the two babies, but being the tough guy he is he hid it.

"I wonder where Mike, April, and Casey are," Leo wondered aloud. He blinked at the sound of whispering from Master's room.

"Kat and I are going to be in the kitchen," Don stated.

Krystal only blinked when her friend blushed twenty different shades of red as Don took her into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do?" Leo asked.

"Maybe watch something on TV," Krystal stated smiling sweetly. Leo nodded, walking over to the worn and old couch, setting her down gently, and flipped on the television. His eyes widened realizing that movie _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Leo glanced as Krystal who was watching in silence, watching with sparkling eyes. He tensed when the pirates started pillaging the town by the sea, the fire, the death… her trembling made him frown a bit.

"Do you want me to change the channel?" he asked.

"No," she stated.

He nodded, and he couldn't help but blush at the fact that she kept latched onto his arm during the entire movie. It was at the end, Elizabeth's father stating that Will Turner wasn't a gentleman, but… what really got him was when Will pulled her into a powerful passionate kiss.

As the credits rolled in, he couldn't help but be curious, "What was your favorite part?"

Krystal giggled, "The kiss scene… I mean, to be honest… Will reminds me of you…"

Leo blinked, "Me?"

Krystal nodded, "I mean, you aren't like most guys these days, you're kind, sweet, brave, honorable, smart… you have everything that I would ever want in a guy. Most guys these days just want to get in a girl's pants… but you're not like them."

Leo flushed, "B-b-but I'm not even human."

Krystal only beamed, "You're even better… you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle… plus you're cuter then any human guy I've ever seen."

He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes darting up and down from her eyes to her smiling lips, mind racing on what to do. He suddenly got an idea, reaching out, and pulling her face towards his, kissing her similarly to what Will did to Elizabeth. He was surprised that she started kissing back immediately, but he didn't stop to ask questions. His stubby three fingered hands calloused of all the years of working with his twin katanas found their way to her hair. He was surprised that her hair was so soft; even after knowing April for so long; he had never known how a human's hair felt like.

The kiss finally broke his hands still in her hair. Krystal smiled, "You're a good kisser… considering this is my first kiss."

Leo smirked, "Well… this was my first kiss, too."

She flushed, "Why are your hands still in my hair?"

Leo blushed a bit, "Its soft…" he was about to move his hands before she stopped him.

"It feels nice," she murmured.

* * *

During that amount of time, Kat and Don were sitting at the table, "So… you hungry?"

Kat smiled a bit, "Yeah, a little bit… but you don't have to get me anything."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Tomorrow's Friday…"

"What about Friday?" Don asked.

"Well… I had something really special in mind for dinner…" Kat stated truthfully.

Don nodded, "So, you're a good chef?"

Kat laughed, "I'm not the best, but I can cook… my friend Lily is better at cooking then I am."

"That can't be true," Don stated.

Kat blushed, "Thanks… you know, I want to thank you for being so kind to me."

Don flushed, "No problem…"

Kat looked at her hands, "And…" she bit her lip, "Besides Krystal… you are the first person that I've ever told my reoccurring nightmares…"

"What did you dream about last night?" Don asked.

Kat flushed, "I-I dreamt about…"

"Dreamt about what?" Don asked.

"I was in a dark tunnel, which felt like some eerie cave. I was panicked and worried," Kat bit her lip, "the only thing that really helped was that you were with me… guiding, and comforting me through it… and eventually… we got to a point where we could finally exit the cave… and, I was still worried, I kept on glancing back… you kept on saying that I was safe, and that Krystal was with Leo, outside… before I knew it, we were out… and…" she flushed.

"And what?" Don asked.

"You'll think it's…" Kat couldn't think of the right words, "silly…"

"Kat, you can tell me," he stated.

She found herself in deep thought, before finally whispering, "Do you believe in true love?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do…"

She smiled a bit, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze, "I don't know how to tell you…"

Don returned the squeeze, "Just tell me."

Kat nodded, "We kissed…"

He blushed, 'She actually dreamt that… Can this be a dream or am I awake?'

Kat grinned, "It's actually one of the best dreams I've had in years… and… you have everything I want in a guy… plus with an added bit of charm."

Don flushed, "I'm not charming…"

"Don, you are very charming," Kat stated, her eyes twinkling, "Don't you ever think that you aren't, any girl would be lucky to be able to even be able to…" she flushed looking at their hands, "be able to hold your hand."

Don couldn't help but study her blush, her shy smile, and sparkling eyes. He brushed his thumb on her smooth hand gently, finding himself leaning over the table towards her. It started as a simple and gentle kiss… just as she always dreamed… but as the kiss rang on, it began to become fiercer, more passionate. One of his hands went to gently hold the back of her neck, terrified that she would try to pull away, but feeling her gently touch his cheek as the kiss continued made him realize that she wasn't, and didn't want to go anywhere.

Mike had tip toed to the kitchen, seeing that Leo and Krystal were watching a movie, and he wanted to be quiet when he got Master Splinter and April their tea. Master Splinter was foraging through old books, filled to the brink with tall tales, and a few prophecies that were kept secret from most of the world. He was surprised to see Kat and Don swapping spit at the kitchen table.

He knew that they would be close by the way they were towards each other the first night she stayed at the lair, but he didn't expect this… well, at least Don winning her heart.

He turned and left, exiting the room to see Krystal and Leo talking a bit during the movie. He could sense the chemistry that was beginning to stir between them, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they'd end up like the two in the kitchen. He walked off, entering Splinter's room.

"Michelangelo, why are you back so soon?" Master Splinter asked in confusion.

Mikey grinned, "Do I have a story for you."

* * *

April and Casey sat there unblinking, as Master Splinter sat there in deep thought of what Mikey had just told them.

"Don is doin'… WHAT!?" Casey asked in shock, "I mean… he's kissin' a Scallywag… HE'S BETRAYIN' US!"

April hit her boyfriend's arm, "Casey, they don't use that term anymore, so don't you dare even start."

Master Splinter nodded, "I believe I must give Leonardo and Donatello THE talk."

Casey's eyes widened, "That is absolute torture Master Splinter."

* * *

Kat sipped on the glass of water, relief could be seen on her face as she set the glass on the table, "Thanks Donny, I really needed that."

Don grinned nodding, "We don't want you or Krystal getting dehydrated… but you are going to eat something at dinner right?"

Kat yawned, "If we're awake by dinner." Don nodded a bit, grabbing an unused glass, and filling it was cold water.

"I'm going to take this to Krystal… I'll be back in a minute to take you upstairs," Don smiled at her.

Kat nodded smiling tiredly, "Don, you know what…"

Don glanced back, "Yeah?"

"You're a great kisser," she stated, before stifling a yawn.

"You are, too," he stated, exiting the kitchen and walking into the living room. He could see Leo had already scooped Krystal up to take her upstairs.

"Leo, wait a second," Don stated.

"But I'm tired," Krystal whined, "Couldn't this wait Donnie?"

Don shook his head, "You need to at least drink something."

Krystal nodded as Don walked over, handing her the glass of water, "Thanks."

"No prob," Don stated, before returning to the kitchen.

Leo watched as his brother entered the kitchen, he could see a slight spring in his step as if something happened. He shook his head, grinning slightly as he walked to where he could easily, and carefully jump to the upper level with Krystal and her water. It was getting easier for him to do this, and he really didn't mean… especially after that short make out session with her that he had earlier. He entered his room, and set her on his bed.

"You sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

"Not right now," Krystal stated yawning a bit, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek, then reaching out, stroking his cheek, "I'll eat later, okay?"

He sighed blushing, "As long as you eat something."

"I will," she murmured, laying back into the bed, her hand not leaving his cheek, "Goodnight boyfriend." Her hand slowly left his cheek, as she curled up in bed.

He opened his mouth slightly, blushing at the 'boyfriend' comment, but before he could ask anything she was asleep.

"Thanks…" he whispered, "girlfriend."

Smiling gently at the word, he sat down on the chair next to his bed, and reached out beginning to stroke her hair.

"Leo…" Leo glanced to the doorway to see Mikey standing there, "Master Splinter wants to talk to you and Donnie."

* * *

"You know what?" Kat whispered as she sat on his bed, "I doubted if we ever should have left home at first…"

"Why?" Don asked, blinking.

"You know…" she murmured, "my nightmares… I mean, I may be, a teenager… but… I've never really been that far away from my parents because of them."

Don nodded, "You have nothing to worry about, you got Krystal."

"I also got you," she stated. He blushed, as she leaned in, kissing him gently on the cheek, "you're going to be one of the greatest boyfriends any girl could ever ask for… good night."

He was at such a loss of words, when he started to think straight, Kat was already asleep. He grinned slightly, leaning in and whispering, "Thank you... and the same goes for you... girlfriend."

He sat up when someone cleared their throat, and he turned to see Leo and Mikey standing there, "Don… Master Splinter wants to talk to us."

Don nodded, glancing at Kat, before exiting the room with his brothers.

* * *

Raph lay on the floor in the Dojo, using one arm to prop his head off as he laid on the floor as he scratched Flora on her stomach, as Spencer played with his bandana tails. He stood up hurriedly when Mikey entered the Dojo, a gleeful look on his features, "Guess what?"

"What?" Raph asked flatly.

"Leo and Don are getting THE talk," Mikey stated.

Raph's eyes widened, "Yer talkin' about Leo and Don… right?"

Mikey nodded.

"HOLY CRUD!" Raph shouted.

* * *

Leo was the first to exit the room, his face red hot, followed by Don, who was stuttering, "TMI, TMI, TMI!"

"Don…" Leo glanced at his second youngest brother, slightly worried, "are you okay?"

"That was WAY too much info," he muttered. Leo sighed, pushing his little brother so that Mikey and/or Raph wouldn't find them, and ask them embarrassing questions.

"I wasn't ready to learn about the birds and the bees either Don," Leo stated, "lets just check on the girls okay?"

Don nodded, walking out of Leo's reach and walked in front of him, he had the worst feeling ever sense he left the room. Leo couldn't help but feel it too, each motion he and his brother took towards the bedrooms felt like an hour to him.

He watched as Don bursted into his bedroom the moment they reached the upper level, and he rushed to his own, ripping the door open, eyes widening at the sight.

Krystal kept on throwing punches in her sleep, muttering, "Stay away from me and my friend you creeps."

"Krystal…" Leo whispered walking over to her.

"I said stay away!" she gritted her teeth, "How do you creeps know my name?" Leo caught a punch that she sloppily through in her sleep, and frowned a bit when she started struggling. Using his other hand, he grabbed her uninjured shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Krystal, wake up," he pleaded.

Krystal's eyes snapped open and she started taking deep breathes, her eyes darting around in fear and confusion, "Leo?"

"You were having a nightmare," he whispered.

A dry sob escaped her lips and she reached out to him, holding him in a death grip, "It was so terrible, the woman in golden armor tried to steal Kat and I's souls… it was so horrible."

Leo shushed her gently, rubbing her back, "It's alright, I'm here." He held her tightly as she sobbed quietly, his eyes glaring at the wall.

'I will protect you, I swear on my honor,' he thought as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Kat looked as if she saw her first born killed right before her eyes, she was as white as a sheet as she tossed and turned in the bed, sweat on her brow as bit back a scream in her sleep. Don couldn't help but be worried; this was the worst nightmare that he had seen her encounter since the first.

"Kat," he grabbed her shoulders, surprised that she started struggling in his grip, as if he was going to hurt her, "Kat… wake up."

He shook her gently, sighing in relief when she opened her eyes, "Krystal… is she okay?"

"Krystal's fine," Don whispered, "are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Krystal and I were attacked… and… and she tried to protect me… but… that lady… she… she…" tears started to run down her cheeks, "she couldn't, and you weren't there… and I was so scared."

Don brushed the stay tears away, "Shh… it's okay… I'm here now."

"Promise you won't leave?" Kat whispered.

Don smiled, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

She hugged him, burring her head into his plastron, breathing in his scent as he held her tightly, "You smell good." Her words came out muffled by his plastron, but he heard her, and chuckled slightly.

"Go to sleep," he stated.

Kat shook her head negatively, "I'm hungry…"

Don grinned, "About time."

* * *

"How could you be so inhuman?" Karai growled as Miss Toho smirked at the two viles on her desk.

"I always get what I want Miss Oroku, and if I risk the lives of a handful of my students, then all I need to bring up is a particularly dreadful sob story for the news," the older woman stated from behind her desk, "Your last client may have been immortal as well, but he was too weak to understand the true power of immortality as I have."

Karai narrowed her eyes, "You may be paying our exact prices, but if you do something as risky as that then the Foot and I are quitting… you have no honor Mrs. Toho… none at all."

"Thank you," the immortal woman smiled wickedly standing up, "my husband from the late 1600s said the same thing."

Karai narrowed her eyes, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the beginning of time, Miss Oroku, since the beginning of time."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	7. Poison and a Legend

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs

Krystal silently opened her eyes, glancing around the room, only to blink when she saw Leo meditating near by, "Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes, "Are you hungry yet?"

"No…"

Leo glanced up a worried look on his features, "You really need to eat something."

"I just…" she bit her lip, "I just don't wanna eat."

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I don't know…" she whispered. She blushed when in a matter of seconds; Leo's hand was resting on her forehead.

"You're running a fever," he stated, "I'm going to get Donnie…"

"Why?" she blinked.

"I think I know what's wrong," he stated.

Several minutes later, Don and Kat were in the room, Don studying Krystal's shoulder, "I knew something about that dagger was familiar."

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

Don sighed, "I've been reading books on legends that aren't very known… and there was a mystic dagger that was wielded by one of the most dangerous women that has been walking the earth since time began."

"Okay…" Leo nodded.

"Unlike Winters… her thirst for power keeps on growing, using the blood and souls of two female warriors that keep on being reborn," Don stated.

"Wait… what does this have to do with…" 

"The dagger is cursed to poison the person the moment it pierces the skin," Don stated, "but the poison doesn't kill its victim, it weakens its victim."

Krystal paled, "So… I'm…"

"It's alright, I got somewhat of an antidote being made right now," Don stated, "Kat and I will be up in fifteen minutes with the antidote."

"Why fifteen minutes?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Leo… stuff like this takes time," Don stated, picking Kat up, and leaving the room.

"What is wrong with me!?" Krystal growled, "What in the freaking heck is WRONG with me!?"

"Krystal… it's not your fault," Leo stated.

"Yes it IS! I put my guard down, and look at what happened to me! I can't believe…" her eyes widened when she felt Leo kiss her, either to silence her, or because he wanted to, or both; she found herself relaxing, returning the kiss.

The moment they broke apart, "What was that for?"

"To silence you," he stated causing her face to fall, "plus I really wanted to."

-

Kat leaned on the back of Don's chair as he sat at his computer, "Did you ever find out the woman's name?"

"Wha?" Don asked.

"That woman, who had the dagger…" Kat stated.

"All I know is that she's called the Dark One… why?" Don asked, glancing at the boiling test tube that was sitting on his desk, and glancing at the timer.

"Something wasn't right about this from the beginning…" Kat whispered.

Don nodded, "But at least we met…"

"True," Kat stated, as he stood up and grabbed the antidote, pouring it into a glass.

"Let's go…"

-

Krystal stared at the antidote, sniffing it, and took a sip; she made a face, "That stuff tastes nasty, I'm not going to drink it."

"Krystal… all medicines taste nasty," Kat stated.

"Not all…" Krystal frowned, "But I'm still not going to drink it."

Leo frowned, "Krystal… you are going to drink it."

"No…" she frowned, holding the glass away from her.

"Don…" Leo glanced at his brother, "Where's the funnel?"

"In the kitchen, why?" Don asked.

Krystal's eyes widened in horror, "Leo, you…"

"If you won't drink it, I'll make you drink it," Leo stated.

She cringed, staring at the glass, before taking a deep breath, gulping it down in a matter of seconds, nearly vomiting it up when she finished drinking it, "Get me water!"

Kat grabbed the glass that was brought up there earlier, handing it to her, and watched as she gulped it down, "Leo… Don…" she glanced at them, "I need to talk to Krystal in private."

Don nodded, "Just don't take too long, we're ordering a pizza."

"Okay," Kat nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he and Leo walked out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Krystal stated.

"I think I've found out what has been causing my nightmares," Kat murmured.

"How?" Krystal asked, "I mean your parents tried everything to find out what was causing them."

"I found out a little more about the dagger while Don and I were waiting on the antidote…" Kat stated, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"I have a reason to believe that you and I are two reincarnated warriors," Kat affirmed.

"Why do you think that?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know… but something inside me is telling me that it's true," Kat stated, "what else can explain your sudden adrenaline rushes."

"Maybe we shouldn't have left," Krystal stated, "Lily and Helen were right… something was bound to happen to us…"

**-Flashback-**

"I don't think you two should go," Lily stated, her blue eyes narrowed fiercely as she stood in front of her friends.

"Lily's right guys," Helen stated worriedly, "plus we'll miss you."

"Come on Lily, Helen, we'll be fine," Krystal stated, "besides, this will look good on our college tuition…"

"But something is bound to happen to you two," Lily stated, "Especially knowing Kat."

"Hey," Kat pouted.

"Well… it's true," Lily stated.

"We'll call you two if anything happens," Kat stated, "we promise."

Lily rolled her eyes, hugging Kat, "You be careful, ya got that… and CALL me."

"We will…" Krystal stated, hugging Helen, and then hugging Lily when Kat went to hug Helen.

"And if you meet anyone, tell us," Helen stated.

"We will…" Krystal stated, "Come on Kat, let's get on that plane."

"Bye!" the four girls said, hugging each other one last time, before Kat and Krystal disappeared through the boarding gate.

**-End Flashback-**

"Do you think they'd kill us if we call them and tell them that we met someone a week and a half after we met them?" Kat thought.

"Lily would kill both of us…" Krystal stated, "Helen would just glomp us… after coming up here by plane."

"I wonder how they're doing," Kat said to herself.

**-Georgia, USA-**

"I miss them…" Helen sighed.

"I know what you mean," Lily frowned, "but I'm going to be strangling Kat when I see her next if she doesn't call."

"Yeah…" Helen sighed.

**-Back at the Lair-**

"They probably don't," Krystal sighed, "Lets see if we can get out of this room…"

"Need to see different scenery?" Kat giggled.

"Oh yeah," Krystal smirked.

Kat stood up, and opened the door, only to blink when two eavesdropping turtles collapsed in front of them, "Uh… hi…"

Don grinned, "So..."

"What?" Krystal blinked.

"Are you hungry?" Leo asked.

Kat and Krystal glanced at each other, "Of course we are!"

Leo beamed, "Okay ladies, dinner is served."

-

The sound of Raph yelling at Mike got their direct attention when they reached the lower level, it was odd because Mikey was holding onto Flora and Spencer protectively, "You're plotting something!"

Raph glared at his baby brother, "Why would I plot something!?"

"Because you said you HATED baby animals," Mikey growled.

"WHY WOULD I HURT THEM!?" Raph shouted, "They're my best friends…" he covered his mouth the moment those words escaped his mouth, Mike's jaw dropped, Kat and Krystal giggled, and Leo and Don bursted into laughter.

"I didn't just say that!" Raph growled.

Kat and Krystal walked over to Mikey taking their babies from his grasp, "Sure you didn't."

Raph blinked when Leo and Don stopped laughing suddenly, and he noticed why... Kat and Krystal stood there with their hands placed gently on their heads.

"Kat and Krystal are you two okay?" Leo asked.

"Dizzy…" Krystal groaned.

Raph couldn't help but smirk when they took the girls to the kitchen, "Where can I get one?"

"Get what?" Mikey asked stupidly.

"You're stupid, ya know that…"

"No seriously, get what?" Mikey asked.

"Ah, you already know… you did witness…"

"Oh… I don't know," Mikey stated, "let's spy on them."

"Fine whatever…"

-

"So did anything happen while we were asleep?" Kat asked suddenly taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Well…" Don turned crimson, "You tell them Leo..."

"Tell us what?" Krystal asked.

"We... uh... got... THE talk," Leo stated, blushing a bit.

Krystal dropped her pizza on her plate, fighting back the laughter that was about to escape her throat, Kat who just took a sip of water spat it all out, and Flora and Spencer just stared at them.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Dude, we got that talk when we were in middle school, after health by our parents," Krystal stated.

"Huh?" Leo and Don blinked; making the two girls to giggle, Spencer to 'meow,' and Flora started panting happily.

-

Miss Toho stared into her book, her eyes glowing a faint red, her blood red lips formed into a wicked smile as she stroked the books pages longingly, "Soon I will replenish my immortality, my love, and this time I shall free you from the curse."

The golden book glowed faintly, her eyes filling with tears and hate, "And those two warriors won't trap you again… I promise."

She closed her eyes tightly, the pain filled memories filling her mind.

**-Flashback-**

The two young women stood before her, one had a weapon in their grasp, and the other had a small book of spells and curses. After drawing their blood in a particularly bloody battle days earlier, she and her love were prepared for anything… after all this was the 15th century.

"Toho Gina and Tohomik Jiro, give up at once!"

"Ai, Hikari, you shall not stop us from ruling chaos!" Gina shouted.

Hikari held out her spell book, aiming at Jiro, "Ri na kah ro taro!"

Gina narrowed her eyes at Hikari as she cast the curse, and was about to play the curse to take her soul until she felt a spear being stabbed into her shoulder, by Ai.

She watched in horror as her love changed into the book she would always have by her side for centuries. She glared at Ai and Hikari, "You will pay for what you've done!"

"Shanect parnamae zomoont!"

She cackled as the two warriors cried out in agony as their souls were pulled out of their bodies, and into the pool of life.

"I shall be immortal for another fifteen hundred years, and soon enough, my love shall be freed from his curse," she hissed.

**-End Flashback-**

Miss Toho sighed, tracing the scar on her shoulder, "I may have continued the pattern of my immortality, but my love was turned into this cursed book..." she looked at the book with a gentle look, "I have grown stronger, and I will break the curse this time..."

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	8. As the Fluff Thickens

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT

* * *

Krystal groaned when she felt someone gently shake her, "I wanna sleep..."

Leo grinned, "Krystal... sweetie wake up."

She opened her eyes, glaring at Leo, "Leo... I'm going back to sleep... okay honey?"

Leo frowned as she fell back asleep. After returning her to the bedroom after the pizza they devoured the night before, she fell instantly asleep, and he couldn't help but be worried because she was poisoned... the worst part was he kept on blaming himself for the fact that no one saw it coming... He was thinking on how to wake her up, each plan seemed better then the other.

He sighed, and fixed her blanket a bit; accidentally brushing her stomach and she laughed a bit in her sleep.

"Val..." Krystal whined pathetically in her sleep, "You know I hate it when you tickle me so stop!"

Leo frowned, he had no idea who this Val person was, but he was about to find out. He poked her stomach, making her sit up with a snort, "VAL I SAID QUIT IT!"

"Uh... there are no Vals here..." he stated.

"Val... I know that's you so stop," she stated before falling back.

He groaned, shaking his head, before wriggling his fingers on her stomach, "Sweetie wake up."

She whimpered, and curled up in a ball, trying to escape, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't paying attention to where his hands were going as he tickled her, all he was focusing on was waking her up.

He gaped the moment she woke up and smacked him across the face with her pillow, "WATCH WHERE YOUR HANDS GO!"

Leo blinked, "I'm sorry!"

Krystal's eyes widened in horror, "You're not my sister... LEO I'M SO SORRY FOR HITTING YOU!"

"Val's a girl?" Leo blinked.

"Yeah... my big sister," Krystal stated.

"I thought she was an old boyfriend..." he stated truthfully.

Krystal giggled, "No... Val's my sister." She crawled out of bed, seeing he was on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she stated, as she stood up, reaching down with her good arm to help him up.

He smirked as she let out a squeal when he pulled her down, making her sit in his lap, "At least I got a way to wake you up."

She pouted, "Yeah... but it's not funny."

"But you have such a cute laugh," Leo stated, finding himself stroking her stomach gently, causing her to giggle and try to squirm out of his lap. She found herself unable to escape.

"No... you and your cute laugh are staying with me," Leo smirked, tickling her some more, as she giggled.

* * *

Kat leaned on Don's shoulder as she slept... that's how they fell asleep the night before, due to Flora falling asleep in her lap. She opened her eyes, blinking to see what position she was in, and then glanced at Don who was already wide awake, "Morning babe."

He smiled glancing at her, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, resting her head back on his shoulder, gently petting Flora.

"What's it like?" he asked suddenly.

"What's what like?' she blinked.

"To have a dog as sweet as she is, or have a pet in general..." he stated.

"Mostly its hard work and fun," she stated, "but it's all worth it because you love them."

Don nodded a bit, before suddenly finding himself on his side, and the feeling of Flora on top of him, licking his cheek.

"Flora!" Kat giggled, taking the dog off of him, "Don't do that to my boyfriend."

Don couldn't help but smile as she gently scolded the dog, but a sudden 'meow' caused the three to glance over to see Spencer enter the room.

"Come here Spencer," Kat grinned.

Don couldn't help but retain laughter as Flora squirmed from her grip and go after Spencer, pouncing him... he watched in silence as they started chasing each other for a bit.

"I wonder what Leo and Krystal are doing?" Kat wondered a loud.

Don grinned, "They're probably doing this."

"Doing what?" she turned her head to face him, only to have his lips brush against hers with a soft kiss.

"That," he stated.

She blushed, "They're doing what again?"

He knew she was faking ignorance, but he couldn't help but repeat the action only to have it fully returned.

* * *

Leo grinned as she squirmed and giggled in his lap, tickling her still. Krystal couldn't help but think fast as he leaned in to whisper something to her, only to seal his lips with a searing lip lock, ending the dreaded tickling, and started the most wanted make out.

The moment the make out ended he blinked, "What was that for?"

"I had to stop you somehow," she grinned.

"From what?" he grinned suggestively, stroking her tummy, "This?"

She snorted as a giggle came out, "Stop it!"

"Why should I?" he grinned, "You have such a cute laugh... but I've never imagined you being so ticklish."

"Oh really?" Krystal giggled as he tickled her more.

"First off... I love hearing you laugh," he stated, "second off... you're tummy is so cute to tickle."

He couldn't help but hold her tight in his arms when she tried to wriggle out of his grip, "You're not going anywhere my little squealer."

* * *

Raph landed softly on the upper level, "Now where are those two fuzz balls?"

He glanced in Leo's room, and could feel himself roll his eyes watching his older brother and their guest make out. He peeked in Don's room, only to see Don and Kat doing the same thing, but not being as... clingy... but he grinned when he saw Flora and Spencer sitting down in front of him. He glanced around, picking the two up, and leaving the two couples upstairs, unknowing that the animals were with him.

He glanced back into Leo's room... if he had a nose, he'd wrinkle it as he watched his brother rubbed Krystal's tummy as he whispered to her as she giggled.

"That pervert..." he said softly to himself.

He couldn't help but frown when Leo spoke again, "You're not going anywhere my little squealer."

Shaking his head, he left with the two animals in his grasp.

"Raph... put them down before you hurt them!" Mikey shouted.

"I ain't gonna hurt them!" Raph growled. In flash Spencer and Flora were in Mike's arms.

"Sure you aren't," Mikey rolled his eyes.

Raph growled, as Mikey started running, "GET BACK HERE, YA BONEHEAD!"

Flora and Spencer became wide eyed, wondering why these two were acting so childish about them, as Mikey ran from Raph with them in his arms.

"What the..." Kat's voice trembled, "Raph, Mike, what are you two doing?"

"All I wanted was to take Flora and Spencer out, and Mikey accuses me of something that won't ever happen!" Raph glared at Mikey.

"Yeah right," Mikey snorted, "You said yourself that you hated dogs..."

"Well, I lied!" Raph growled, "I wouldn't hurt them, but you know I'd hurt you!"

"You lie!" Mikey hissed, before running again. Raph let out a growl before attempting to chase after Mikey, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him glance back.

"It's not worth it Raph," Kat shook her head, "but if you want to... you can have your fun time with them tonight."

Raph blinked, a sudden grin forming on his features, "You're a doll Kat; didn't anyone tell you that."

* * *

Krystal was getting tired of being tickled... she despised the very fact that she was ticklish. Leaning her head upwards, she kissed Leo soundly, causing the tickling to stop for a second time.

She was determined to keep him distracted long enough to prevent him from tickling her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, intending to keep him from breaking free, and recuperate on his thoughts... plus he was a really, really great kisser.

The kiss ended up abruptly at the loud gurgling sound coming from Krystal's stomach, making her glance down and blush, "I'm hungry..."

Leo grinned, "Come on, let's feed you."

Krystal pouted when he scooped her up in his arms, "I'm not a baby, Leo."

Leo grinned, "But you're my baby."

"Leo, you sound like Mike when you say that," Krystal stated, crossing her arms, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I'm right here," Leo teased, shifting her so he could easily reach her stomach, stroking it gently, making her stifle a few giggles.

"Okay... you proved your point," she snorted.

With that he took her downstairs.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay, hope you liked the fluffiness of this chappie!


End file.
